


En las buenas y en las malas

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [94]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Blood, Break Up, Cheating, Comfort, Consequences, Cruelty, Crying, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Fist Fights, Gender or Sex Swap, Harm to Animals, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, Miscarriage, Moving Out, POV Alternating, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 85.1] Como un frente unido, funcionan mejor juntos que separados.





	1. 1.- Gustav I.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo separé en 6 capítulos por el cambio de POV, pero los dos últimos confluyen con Gustav y Georgie. Vean los títulos de cada una de las partes.

**1.- Gustav I.**

Gustav empezó a tener sospechas de que algo había pasado con Georgie cuando al final de aquel lunes previo a la final de DSDS la bajista seguía sin contestar ninguno de sus mensajes, y tampoco las dos llamadas que le realizó antes de irse a la cama.

Claro, que en su momento, él lo adjudicó a una situación por demás inocente, como algún desperfecto en su teléfono, o el haberse quedado dormida. Si mal no recordaba, días atrás había mencionado Georgie que le picaba un poco la nariz, así que quizá era un resfriado fuera de temporada el que la había puesto fuera de comunicación, pero aun así… Dio igual la cantidad de argumentos con los que él justificó su falta de respuesta para confirmar su cita de mañana martes, ya que a lo largo de esa noche no hizo más que dormitar a medias y un par de veces fingir una visita al baño para revisar su teléfono y con decepción confirmar que Georgie seguía sin escribirle una línea que confirmara su presencia o ausencia.

Con una inquietud que no lo abandonó, Gustav se quedó dormido ya de madrugada y con el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de sus pijamas a la espera de un mensaje que jamás llegó.

 

Aquel martes fue anómalo en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues no sólo Georgie continuó sin responder a sus llamadas, sino que además Bianca expresó su desdeño por su amistad como nunca antes.

—Por Diox santo, Gus, que no pasa nada si por una vez no se ven un martes —masculló entre dientes mientras le untaba mantequilla a su pan tostado. De espaldas a él y trabajando sobre la barra, Bianca evitaba verlo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja como había ocurrido durante la última media hora—. No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?

—Pero… —Gustav colgó cuando el mensaje de buzón de voz volvió a salir, e incrédulo observó el registro de llamadas. Con esa, ya eran veintitrés y Georgie no daba señales de vida—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Yo también, porque si no dejas ese teléfono en paz juro que voy a…

Sin alcanzar a completar su amenaza, Bianca bufó cuando a sus oídos llegó el tono de marcado y de vuelta el tono de espera.

—Me rindo contigo, en serio —le gruñó antes de dejar su tostada y abandonar la cocina en dirección al dormitorio.

Gustav ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, puesto que sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Georgie y en la sucesión de ocurrencias que le hacían creer que algo no marchaba bien.

De vuelta ese _algo_ que nada definía y podía ir desde una simple corazonada que no condujera a nada, hasta una catástrofe en toda regla. Y Gustav se inclinaba más hacia la segunda opción porque le costaba creer que de tratarse de un contratiempo nimio Georgie no le hiciera saber que llegaría tarde, o que se ausentaría a su cita de los martes.

“Si lees esto por favor llama, o escribe, o lo que te plazca, pero da señales de vida, por favor”, escribió con dedos veloces un mensaje más que esperaba él llegara a su destino. Daba igual si al final del día Bianca tenía razón y resultaba que estaba exagerando hasta los límites de lo indecible, pero en su interior una voz le repetía que no que el corte abrupto de contacto por parte de Georgie era una señal de peligro que no podía (ni debía) pasar por alto.

Lo último que había sabido de ella era que estaba hasta el cuello con pendientes por resolver, pero como aquella era la situación de cada lunes, Gustav le contestó con un genérico mensaje de ánimo para que el estrés no hiciera mella en sus fuerzas. Ella había respondido que así sería, preguntando de pasada si podía comprar helado de chocolate para comer durante la última transmisión de DSDS que verían en su departamento, y de vuelta había respondido Gustav que sí, por supuesto… Y eso era todo. Después nada, ni una palabra.

Durante las horas de la tarde le había escrito Gustav unas cuantas de veces más acordando un par de puntos que tenían que ver con el disco y con la disposición de su miércoles con Bianca (que tenía planeado cocinar para ellos como culminación por casi dos meses de ver el show sin perderse ningún episodio), pero Georgie no había respondido nada, y el baterista lo había atribuido a una siesta larga o a una tarde ocupada. Si mal no tenía ese dato, el día anterior a ese Georgie le había mencionada de pasada que estaba sufriendo de cólicos, así que suponía él que estaba indispuesta y cansada, pero conforme la tarde dio paso a la noche y la bajista continuó ausente, fue que el nivel de nerviosismo de Gustav se disparó desde el piso hasta el cielo como un cohete.

La mala sensación que le había acompañado durante la noche no había sido más que un arañazo a la superficie de sus mortificaciones, y para las seis en punto de la mañana había puesto Gustav los dos pies en el suelo y había empezado con su campaña de localizar a Georgie a como diera lugar.

Quería creer él que cuando por fin la bajista le saludara con su característico ‘hey’ se avergonzaría por su tenacidad e insistencia para dar con su paradero, y juntos se reirían por lo exagerado de su reacción, pero Gustav tenía una desagradable sensación de que no sería así, y conforme transcurrían los minutos y su teléfono seguía sin otorgarle las respuestas que él buscaba, un malestar generalizado que le había empezado en la base del estómago creció y cobró forma hasta dificultarle la respiración.

De haber sido creyente, Gustav habría declarado que era una epifanía cósmica la que le había revelado que Georgie estaba en peligro y lo necesitaba con urgencia a su lado, pero como apenas iba a la iglesia salvo cuando su madre lo obligaba en fiestas mayores y ya nunca rezaba al haber perdido su comunión con Dios desde años atrás, justificó aquel agujero negro que le carcomía las entrañas como un caso agudo de paranoia. Ni más ni menos que eso.

—¿Y si le llamas a Henning y le preguntas por Georgie? —Sugirió Bianca, que había vuelto del dormitorio y traía consigo su bolso y una bufanda que se iba enroscando en torno al cuello.

—Mmm… —Contestó Gustav sin comprometerse a un sí o un no directo—. Supongo que es una opción….

Pasando por detrás de él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla, Bianca se despidió para ir a trabajar y Gustav apenas si atinó a desearle un buen día en la oficina.

En cuanto Gustav se quedó solo en el departamento, la inquietud que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo como toques eléctricos espaciados en tiempo y lugar se intensificaron, y su corazón se aceleró hasta el grado en que el pecho le dolió.

Odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero pudo más su preocupación que su orgullo, y con deliberada lentitud buscó entre sus contactos el teléfono de Henning. Meses atrás había sido el propio Henning quien se lo había compartido vía tarjeta de presentación y que Gustav había arrugado antes de meter al bolsillo de sus pantalones, pero luego el día de lavandería la encontró, y el baterista consideró que quizá algún día podía llegar a necesitar ese número, así que lo había guardado en la memoria de su teléfono como “GHP” por “Grandísimo Hijo de Puta”, y mejor así en siglas que la versión larga porque si por error alguien descubría ese apodo, jamás podría explicar con argumentos válidos y que no lo delataran el porqué de su aversión a Henning.

A diferencia del teléfono de Georgie, Henning no se demoró ni dos timbrazos en contestar, y su voz al hacerlo no era nada más que seria y profesional.

—¿Aló? Henning al habla.

—Erm, hola Henning —buscó Gustav imprimirle jovialidad a su tono, pero en su lugar se escuchó a sí mismo tropezar con tres simples palabras y revelar en el acto su nerviosismo—. Soy G-…

—Gustav, lo sé —le interrumpió Henning, y su voz dio un cambio radical al perder cualquier atisbo de cordialidad que pudiera haber tenido antes y se trastocó por una frialdad estremecedora.

—Te llamo porque Georgie-…

—Está en el hospital —le interrumpió de nueva cuenta Henning, y la pausa que prosiguió le heló la sangre a Gustav, que esperaba oír lo peor—. Su condición es delicada, aunque estable.

—Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Gustav con vértigo y paralizado del más mínimo movimiento.

—Eso te lo puede explicar ella a la perfección si es que tiene la cara para hacerlo —dijo Henning con desprecio, casi escupiendo las sílabas—. En lo que a mí respecta, es todo de mi parte. Adiós.

—¡Pero-…! —Y sin darle tiempo a más, Henning finalizó la llamada.

En vano permaneció Gustav unos segundos digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar… Georgie estaba en el hospital. Estable, pero también delicada… Y el porqué era un misterio. ¿Y a qué venía semejante actitud por parte de Henning? Como un relámpago, la desazón que Gustav cargaba en el cuerpo se extendió como veneno, y el baterista tuvo sus sospechas… No podía ser, ¿o sí?

—Mierda —murmuró para sí, apenas moviendo los labios.

Haciendo un último intento de contactar con Georgie antes de tomar medidas drásticas, Gustav llamó a su número, y apenas saltó el buzón de voz fue que colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo más, Gustav se encaminó con pasos firmes a su habitación y de ahí sacó para sí un pequeño maletín de viaje que otrora había servido para sus visitas al gimnasio antes de que acondicionara una habitación en su propio piso. Poniendo en segundo término el combinar colores, Gustav cogió un par de jeans, una camiseta, calcetines, ropa interior, la barra de desodorante y su cepillo de dientes, además de su cartera con las tarjetas de crédito, un reloj de pulso, y un fajo de billetes que tenía para emergencias en el cajón de sus shorts deportivos. Si algo faltaba, ya lo compraría después, y con determinación se dirigió al vestíbulo, en donde cogió su abrigo, se calzó los zapatos, y salió de su departamento tras descolgar las llaves del piso y las del automóvil.

Aun sin verbalizarlo, él tenía claro a dónde se dirigía: Hamburg.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Georgie I.

**2.- Georgie I.**

 

De los pormenores de su traslado al hospital se enteraría Georgie después por boca de Henning, quien a su vez se había enterado por María, que lo localizó vía teléfono en su oficina apenas tuvo oportunidad y llorando le contó lo que había ocurrido.

Recostada en la cama del hospital y agradecida por estar en una institución privada que le permitía una habitación para ella sola, Georgie yacía de espaldas y conectada al suero que le suministraba analgésicos para paliar su dolor físico, pero no el emocional. Con los ojos secos (a pesar de las circunstancias no había podido llorar ni una lágrima), la bajista permanecía inerte y con la vaga sensación de que el karma la había alcanzado, y que las consecuencias habían sido incluso peores de lo que ella había llegado a predecir.

No sólo despertar en el suelo de la regadera con el cuerpo entumecido por el agua fría que la había bañado durante la última media hora había sido un shock para ella, sino que descubrirse envuelta apenas en una toalla y con María acunándola en su regazo había provocado en ella una desorientación tal de la que no creía sacar nada claro.

Helada y con las extremidades torpes, Georgie había insistido con un hilo de voz que no estaba tan mal, que tan sólo se sentía débil, que era culpa de un mal periodo, pero María no se había dejado convencer, y apenas ayudó a Georgie a vestirse y la recostó en la cama debajo de varias mantas (la bajista titiritaba y sus labios se habían tornado azulados), llamó por teléfono a Henning en lugar de a la ambulancia, porque como le había prometido a Georgie a regañadientes, no iba a ir en contra de sus deseos al acudir al servicio de emergencias.

A pesar de su vehemencia en que Henning volviera al departamento y fuera él quien convenciera a Georgie de acudir al hospital, María no consiguió que éste accediera a salirse de la importante junta de negocios en la que estaba reunido, y la llamada que en total duró tres minutos con cuarenta y ocho segundos (todo un récord por parte de Henning y su empleada), resultó tan infructífera como hablar con la pared.

Así que María mandó al diablo su labor de limpieza, y con remordimiento por no haber escuchado a Georgie una hora atrás cuando se había desmayado en la ducha, se posicionó a su lado en la cabecera de la cama y permaneció con ella atendiéndola como mejor supo hasta que muchas horas después Henning regresó al departamento y le riñó por tomarse esas confianzas con su novia.

De la discusión que había sobrevenido entre ellos dos después Georgie sólo recordaba fragmentos.

María había abogado por llevarla cuanto antes a ver a un doctor, y Henning en cambio había insistido en seguir los deseos de Georgie, que antes se había manifestado en contra, pero ya no más. Aun así Henning se mostró renuente, así que María amenazó con llamar a una ambulancia o en el peor de los casos conducir ella misma a Georgie al hospital más cercano, por lo que había acabado aceptando a regañadientes.

Georgie guardaba más recuerdos del dolor que había representado para ella salir de la cama, y con pies torpes bajar hasta el estacionamiento. En el proceso, Maxi no la había abandonado, y el más grande pesar de Georgie había sido despedirse de su mascota cuando ésta se desgañitaba contra la puerta cuando ya no pudo verla más.

Del viaje hasta el hospital en donde su cabeza había permanecido apoyada en el regazo de María y luego su traslado en una camilla hasta el área de urgencias prefería no acordarse, y en cambio tenía bien presente el rostro de su doctor cuando se inclinó sobre ella y le preguntó que le pasaba, dónde le dolía, si podía explicar qué le ocurría.

—Yo… —Ofuscada por la pérdida de sangre que no había hecho sino aumentar en las últimas horas, Georgie sólo atinó a pensar que le sería imposible viajar a la mañana siguiente a Magdeburg en ese estado, y la noción de no reunirse con Gustav y quizá hasta perderse el final de DSDS le provocó un acceso de llanto.

El resto se había fusionado en una mezcolanza de ruidos, voces, luces y órdenes que ella resistió estoica con los ojos entrecerrados y sintiendo un frío glaciar azotarla por debajo de la bata azul que le habían colocado apenas ocupar la cama dieciséis de urgencias, entre un hombre trabajador de la construcción que acababa de entrar por traumatismo craneal al caerse de un segundo piso y un niño pequeño que sufría paperas y estaban por dar de alta.

Georgie había dormido a intervalos de diez o quince minutos mientras una enfermera iba y venía pidiéndole su número de seguro social, sus demás datos personales, una muestra de orina, y después otra de sangre para complementar resultados. Volvió luego una vez más para preguntarle desde cuándo había empezado el sangrado y por qué no había acudido antes al médico al ver que era tan abundante.

Y fue entonces cuando un interruptor dentro de Georgie se activó, y el clic de su cambió la alertó. La manera en que la enfermera la observaba con lástima y la formulación de su pregunta iban encaminadas a más de lo que ella había sospechado en un inicio.

—¿Quiere decir que…? —El rostro de Georgie se había demudado de cualquier sentimiento, y con un abismo en la base del estómago que amenazaba con devorarla, había descubierto la verdad.

—Creemos que está embarazada, señora Listing —le había dicho la enfermera tomándola de la mano—. Sus análisis de sangre y orina así le revelan, pero no podremos estar seguros hasta no hacerle una ecografía para cerciorarnos de que el feto sigue implantado en su útero.

Con palabras técnicas le explicó a Georgie que había sufrido los inicios de un aborto espontáneo, un tanto más agudizado que el promedio porque no se había atendido a causa de su desconocimiento, pero que ya estaba en buenas manos y que harían todo lo posible por devolverle la salud.

Antes de media hora Georgie ya había pasado al consultorio del técnico ecográfico, y ahí había contemplado el pequeño puntito que éste le señaló en la pantalla declarando que era su futuro bebé. Aturdida, Georgie apenas había alcanzado a asentir antes de que una nueva punzada de dolor la obligara a apretar los dientes y a tragarse las lágrimas.

Ni los analgésicos ni la medicina que le administraron para detener el aborto dieron resultado, y antes de medianoche perdió Georgie el embrión y volvió a desmayarse en el baño, esta vez al lado del retrete.

Para antes de la una ya estaba en el quirófano donde le practicaron un legrado, y para las dos la habían subido a piso a su habitación individual en donde permaneció sola y despierta hasta el amanecer.

La rapidez del proceso fue lo que más contribuyó al estado abrumado e insensible en el que Georgie se encontraba cuando Henning pasó a visitarla a las siete en punto, poco antes de tener que marcharse a la oficina para cerrar un trato importante que requería de su presencia por ser él quien estuviera al top de la cadena de mando, pero sentado al lado de la cama de Georgie y acariciándole la mano a la bajista, le prometió que estaría con ella antes de la hora del almuerzo, y que planeaba pedirse el resto de la semana libre para acompañarla y cuidar de ella.

Con los ojos rojos y secos, Georgie tragó saliva y giró el cuello hasta poder verlo al rostro.

—Henning… —Murmuró con la voz ronca.

—No te sobreesfuerces —dijo éste, extendiendo su mano libre y retirándole un mechón que le había caído sobre la frente—. Todavía estás débil, y tu doctor recomendó reposo de por lo menos veinticuatro horas antes de darte de alta. Y después tendrás que permanecer unos días más en cama antes de que-…

—Henning —volvió Georgie a la carga, sin haber escuchado ni una palabra que éste dijera antes—, estoy rompiendo contigo.

La expresión del aludido se endureció. —Si es una reacción por la anestesia…

—Sólo fue anestesia general y me siento de maravilla salvo por el hecho de que parece que me senté en una cierra eléctrica, pero mi mente está despejada. De hecho, creo que nunca antes había pensado con tanta claridad como en este mismo instante —dijo Georgie en voz baja, pero no por ello menos firme—. No te amo, y separarnos será lo mejor para ambos. Además, es lo que quiero.

—¿Así de pronto decides por los dos? —La encaró él, apretando sus dedos entre los suyos—. Porque no puedo tomarte en serio, no ahora mismo. Sé que perder un bebé debe ser arduo, pero según lo que le entendí a la enfermera tú ni siquiera sabías estar embarazada, y por lo tanto te recuperarías dentro de poco.

—No, no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero… —Los labios de Georgie temblaron—. No hagas esto más difícil.

—No lo hagas _tú_ más difícil —replicó éste con un apasionamiento que no había demostrado ni una sola vez a lo largo de su noviazgo—. Ahora mismo estás alterada y-…

—Henning…

—… no puedes tomar una decisión tan importante como ésta así como así-…

—Henning, por favor —musitó Georgie, esbozando una mueca de dolor por la rudeza con la que éste le aprisionaba los dedos y se los machacaba sin ser consciente de ello.

—¡No! —Exclamó Henning con firmeza—. No te lo permitiré. No es el momento para ello. Tendrás que recuperarte antes y después hablaremos esto como personas civilizadas. Un hospital es el peor sitio para romper, así que no se diga más de este asunto.

Asustada por lo que estaba a punto de desencadenarse, Georgie se preparó tensando los músculos de todo el cuerpo y exhaló.

—Hay alguien más…

Una sombra lóbrega cubrió las facciones de Henning. —Lo sé…

—No, Henning, no… —Ansiosa por clarificar cualquier confusión, Georgie se apresuró a explicarse—. No se trata de Tom como siempre has pensado, sino de-…

—Gustav, ajá —acertó Henning con un medio gruñido. Ante los ojos grandes y desorbitados de Georgie, reveló todas sus cartas—. Cuando volví al departamento rebusqué en tu bolso por alguna identificación y la tarjeta del servicio médico. Ahí me encontré con tu tarjeta de donadora de órganos, y en la sección de a ‘quién llamar en caso de emergencias’ pusiste la información de Gustav, y entre paréntesis que era tu familiar más cercano…

Georgie contuvo el aliento. Aquello era cierto, y si por sí solo Henning se enfurecía cuando ella le recordaba que Gustav era su mejor amigo en el mundo entero, ahora el haberlo colocado al nivel de familia seguro que le provocaba una úlcera estomacal.

—Tu teléfono me confirmó el resto —continuó Henning—. No tanto como yo habría querido, por supuesto, que apenas si había mensajes entre ustedes dos, pero fue todo lo que necesité para confirmarlo… Así que dime desde cuándo, Georgie, ¿por cuánto tiempo me has visto la cara de imbécil y me has engañado en mis propias narices?

—Henning, lo sient tant-…

—¡¿DIME DESDE CUÁNDO, MALDITA SEA?! —Gritó éste, y la fuerza de su mano sobre Georgie provocó un audible crujido de falanges que hizo gimotear a la bajista—. ¡Y DIME _POR QUÉ_! ¡EXIJO SABER EL POR QUÉ!

Georgie tiró de su brazo intentando liberarse, pero Henning se negó y la arrastró consigo, provocando que por poco Georgie cayera de la cama directo al suelo.

—Te di todo… Intenté por todos los medios ser el mejor novio que pudieras tener… Pasamos por tanto juntos… ¿Y así es como me lo pagas? ¡¿JUSTO ASÍ?! Eres una… una… ¡Zorra desalmada!

Con el rostro contraído en un rictus de rabia, Henning perdió la compostura y la flema que le caracterizaba, y agresivo como nunca antes le hubiera visto Georgie, se cernió sobre ésta enseñando los dientes y alzando el puño de su mano libre por encima de su cabeza y amenazando de desquitar de la peor manera su furia contra ella.

La mano que golpeó a Georgie en el rostro fue de palma abierta y veloz como un trueno, y las consecuencias iniciales fueron un aturdimiento agudo que le sacudió el cerebro dentro del cráneo y el salir expelida en un ángulo imposible hacia atrás y a la vez a un costado. Cayó contra la cama, y poco faltó que su cabeza golpeara una esquina del buró metálico que tenía al lado.

—Uh… —Despacio, Georgie probó a abrir un ojo y luego el otro, incapaz de más por el zumbido que ahogaba cualquier otro sonido en la habitación salvo el del latido de su corazón y la respiración agitada de Henning, que sabía y bajaba los hombros con cada bocanada.

Sólo entonces soltó Henning su mano, y el dolor de sus dedos se unió al resto.

—Georgie, Dios santo… —Dijo de pronto Henning, tragando saliva con dificultad y avanzando un paso en su dirección—. Joder…

Sintiendo una abundante humedad sobre el labio inferior, Georgie se tocó con el dorso de la cama donde creía que tenía la nariz, y al examinarse descubrió más sangre de la que se creía capaz de poder procesar dadas sus circunstancias actuales.

Igual que aquella primera vez acaecida tantos años atrás cuando le reveló a Demian el papel secundario al que lo había relegado en pos de un tercero, Georgie se convenció de merecer el daño que le habían infringido, pero no por ello iba a agachar la cabeza y a tolerar más. Ella los había orillado a recurrir a la violencia, pero en su poder estaba el ponerle un punto final.

—Perdón, oh Dios, lo siento, lo siento —murmuró Henning frenético mientras buscaba con qué limpiarle a Georgie el largo y fluido hilo de sangre que le escurría de la nariz y que caía en gotas gruesas y brillantes sobre la sábana—. Tienes que inclinarte al frente para que-…

Al intentar guiarla, Henning se tope con un manotazo que lo repelía y una mueca más de dolor cuando el movimiento de los dedos le resultó a Georgie excesivo.

—Vete —masculló ella sin verlo a la cara.

—Georgie…

—Hablaremos después…

—Pero… —Henning se pasó las manos por el cabello y tiró de las puntas cuando llegó a la nuca—. Tienes que entender que no fue mi intención… Yo no… Es que… Perdí piso por un instante… Yo nunca antes me habría atrevido a golpearte…

—Lo sé ——musitó Georgie—, pero lo has hecho, y ya no me siento segura contigo en la misma habitación… Vete, por favor —repitió su petición, acunando su mano herida con la sana y limpiándose la boca manchada de sangre con la manga de su bata.

Desvaído ante su desenlace, Henning asintió una vez y se marchó.

Pero ni entonces lloró Georgie.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Gustav II.

**3.- Gustav II.**

 

Hasta la entrada de Hamburg condujo Gustav como en piloto automático y sin pausas de ningún tipo salvo para repostar gasolina a la entrada de la ciudad cuando comprobó que su tanque está por debajo del medio. Aquella pausa le sirvió para ordenar sus pensamientos y establecer un plan de acción que incluía a como diera lugar dar con el paradero de Georgie en la brevedad posible. Por desgracia, contra él jugaba la abundancia de hospitales en una ciudad tan grande como esa, por no hablar del estatus de celebridad del que gozaba la bajista, lo que quizá haría imposible el localizarla por nombre en cualquiera de las instalaciones a las que llamara preguntando si ahí se encontraba internada.

Haciendo una segunda parada en una tienda de autoservicio para comprarse un café y un pastelillo que supliera la ausencia de un desayuno decente, Gustav se decidió por ir al piso que Georgie y Henning compartían y empezar desde ahí su búsqueda. Incluso si ninguno de los dos contestaba teléfonos, Gustav tenía determinación en hacerse escuchar y enterarse de una vez por todas qué diablos estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras sorteaba el tráfico de mediodía en dirección a la zona de departamentos de lujo que había en la ciudad, Gustav agradeció las contadas dos invitaciones que habían recibido él y Bianca para visitar a Georgie y a Henning en su piso, pues de otra manera no creía haber dado con la dirección, y eso habría retrasado su búsqueda todavía más.

En la entrada el portero le pidió identificarse, y haciendo gala de una prepotencia que en condiciones normales le haría avergonzarse de sí mismo, Gustav le entregó un billete de tres cifras para que autorizara su subida sin más demoras. El viaje en ascensor le resultó eterno mientras veía los números en el tablero iluminarse hasta el piso que el empleado le había señalado como el indicado, y Gustav tamborileó con su pie la alfombra color crema que cubría el reducido espacio.

Una vez llegó a la planta que buscaba, Gustav viró a la derecha y se dirigió al único departamento que se encontraba ahí y que ocupaba una plaza doble porque así habían sido las especificaciones de su construcción. Sin molestarse en usar el timbre, Gustav golpeó la puerta con el puño y aguardó a que cualquier ruido delatara la presencia de alguien en su interior.

El ruido de pisadas lo alivio, pero para su sorpresa quien le abrió era Henning, y a juzgar por su apariencia lo acababa de arrollar un autobús.

Con la corbata floja, los dos primeros botones de la camisa sueltos, la hebilla del pantalón fuera de sitio, sin calcetines, el cabello despeinado y los ojos inyectados en sangre, parecía que acababa de regresar de una juerga desenfrenada con sexo, alcohol y drogas y no que estuviera por ir o de regreso de la oficina, mucho menos dispuesto a cuidar de Georgie. El aroma a whisky que emanaba de él tampoco contribuyó a que Gustav sintiera lástima por él, y al instante lo confrontó.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Georgie?

Henning amagó el cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero embotado por el alcohol no tuvo la rapidez de movimientos necesaria para preverse del pie del que se valió Gustav para impedírselo, y mucho menos de reflejos ágiles para impedirle que entrara al piso y lo confrontara con mayor determinación que antes.

—Te he preguntado dónde está Georgie, y más te vale que me lo digas en este instante —puntuó Gustav golpeándole en el pecho con su dedo índice en repetidos toques.

Al cuerno con que Henning fuera más alto que él por una cabeza o que las consecuencias a las que se enfrentara por allanamiento de morada le valiera in lío legal, porque irascible como era, Gustav estaba más más allá del pensamiento lógico, y antes que dar o recibir explicaciones, lo que quería eran respuestas. En concreto, aquellas que le guiaran al paradero de Georgie.

—¡¿Quién carajos crees que eres para meterte a mi casa así?! —Buscó Henning defenderse, pero en su estado trastabilló, y por su propia mano cayó como un fardo al piso.

Sintiendo lástima por él, Gustav amagó el ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Henning rechazó sus avances con un manotazo y una mueca de odio de la que el baterista no se creía justificadamente ser víctima. A menos que… Y entonces la última pieza del rompecabezas encajó. Henning _sabía_.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una última vez… —Dijo Gustav sosteniendo su mirada con la de Gustav en una interrumpida conexión—. ¿Dónde está Georgie? Quiero el nombre del hospital, y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me lo des.

Rebelde de ánimo, Henning se mantuvo un largo minuto en silencio con las mandíbulas apretadas y los tendones del cuello en tensión, pero al final cedió. Un parpadeo le puso punto final a su duelo de miradas, y entre dientes masculló el nombre de un hospital privado y famoso por cobrar hasta el aire que en su interior se respiraba, pero que por consenso general todo mundo admitía que valía la pena.

A punto de retirarse, Gustav le dio la espalda a Henning, y fue el instante preciso en que éste eligió su siguiente movimiento, y entre huir o pelear, peleó… Tacleando a Gustav por las piernas lo derribó, con tan mala suerte para el baterista que al caer contra el piso se cortó la barbilla y un chorro de sangre manchó la madera.

La pelea en la que se enzarzaron no duró gran cosa, no con Henning ebrio y Gustav preciso en sus golpes. Por una vez, aquella clase de boxeo que había pagado durante tres meses años atrás había rendido sus frutos, y el resultado se vio cuando Henning cayó derrotado contra una mesita, ambos ojos negros y el labio inferior reventado en una fea cortada que le hacía competencia a la que Gustav ostentaba en el mentón.

—Te… odio… hijoeputa… —Escupió Henning cada palabra, luchando por ponerse en pie una tercera vez, pero Gustav le previno de ello con una patada en un pie.

—Imbécil… Siempre supe que nos darías problemas… —Manifestó con especial énfasis en el plural, y eso bastó para que Henning lo confrontara de vuelta, y esta vez en su punto flanco.

—Y pensar que sospeché de Tom… Pero resulta que a Georgie le gustan los gordinflones rubicundos, quién lo iba a pensar, joder…

Con las orejas ardiendo por escuchar aquello que más me lastimaba salir a la luz y sufrir del escrutinio de un tercero, Gustav apretó los labios.

Henning en cambio…

—Georgie debe tener el peor gusto del universo para fijarse en ti. Mira que escoger al peor perdedor de una banda sin talento…

Incrédulo ante la falta de originalidad en su insulto, Gustav torció la boca y sonrió. —Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, mejor suerte para la próxima. Chicas con la mitad de tu edad han sido más originales.

Respirando con mayor facilidad que apenas unos segundos atrás, inconscientemente hizo Gustav las paces con el complejo de inferioridad que venía arrastrando desde los comienzos de la banda. Al lado de dos hermosas creaturas como eran Bill y Tom, plus Georgie, quien él encontraba preciosa y seguido le hacía preguntarse qué había visto ella en él, Gustav había alimentado dentro de sí una creencia de ser menos que ellos, de no pertenecer a su lado por no parecérseles en estilo y soltura para conducirse, y aquella idea le había hecho sufrir más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

El que Henning hubiera sacado a la luz aquella oscuridad que habitaba dentro de sí no había hecho nada más que eliminarla, porque bajo un escrutinio directo sus fundaciones se habían venido abajo igual que lo haría un castillo de naipes. Gustav había enfrentado la verdad, en donde quedaba establecido que a pesar de todo, al final de cada día, Georgie lo había elegido a él sin importarle que ese centímetro de estatura que los separaba y que la convertía a ella en la más alta de los dos. Sin proponérselo, la bajista le había demostrado desde siempre que eran pares, pero sólo hasta ahora lo había comprendido Gustav, y en ello radicaban sus únicos remordimientos ante una situación que lo había atormentado durante la última década.

Más allá de sus complejos, él seguía siendo el mismo, y nadie, Henning incluido, cambiaría el largo trecho que llevaba recorrido al lado de Georgie.

Intensificado el sentimiento de lástima que Gustav sentía por Henning fue que intentó una segunda retirada pacífica, pero de nueva cuenta éste no quiso dejar ir la oportunidad de tener la última palabra.

—Estaba embarazada… —A pesar de la dificultad con la que Henning articulaba a pesar del labio reventado, su mensaje fue claro—. Ni ella lo sabía, la muy puta… Y me apuesto a que tampoco sabía quién era el padre. Seguro que de haberse visto forzada se lo hubiera endilgado a cualquiera…

—Te voy a matar, cabrón.

Si lo dijo o sólo lo pensó, Gustav nunca lo supo. Lanzándose sobre Henning lo remató con dos puñetazos: Uno en el estómago para cortarle el aliento, y otro en la boca para acallarlo de una vez por todas.

Patente quedó que de Gustav podía hablar Henning de lo que le viniera en gana y no obtendría nada a cambio, pero si por el contrario involucraba a Georgie… Más le habría valido mantener la boca cerrada.

Limpiándose los nudillos manchados en sangre contra el pantalón, Gustav le dedicó un último vistazo de desprecio antes de marcharse, y esa pausa silenciosa bastó para que a sus oídos llegara el ruido quedó, apenas perceptible, de un quejido. Bajito en volumen y para nada humano, sirvió para que Gustav identificara la presencia de Maxi, que se manifestaba pidiendo ayuda.

Buscando el origen del ruido fue que encontró a Maxi a varios metros de donde había ocurrido la pelea, escondido detrás de un mueble y yaciendo en un costado. Al entrar en su campo de visión, Maxi apenas si movió la cola a modo de saludo, pero no se levantó ni mucho menos alzó la cabecita. Sin ningún tipo de confirmación, supo al instante Gustav que el perro estaba lastimado y que había sido obra de Henning, de quien sabía por voz de Georgie que detestaba a su mascota.

—Hey… Maxi… —Se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició la cabeza y detrás de la oreja—. Soy Gustav…

El dulce perrito volvió a mover la cola, y de su boca emanó un nuevo quejido más débil que el anterior.

—Mierda… —Maldijo Gustav, que apenas daba crédito a lo catastrófico de su mañana. Pero una tragedia tras otra lo habían dotado de una fortaleza que no se creía capaz de albergar, y sin preocuparse porque después Henning lo acusara de invasión de morada, Gustav sacó del baño una toalla grande y esponjosa de la que se valió para envolver a Maxi y en ella cargarlo hasta la salida.

—Esto no… —N-No se va a quedar así… —Jadeó Henning, que permanecía tirado en el piso y luchaba por ponerse en pie, pero Gustav pasó de largo de él, y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta al salir, abandonó el departamento.

De momento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que asegurarse que Henning recibiera su merecido. Para eso estaría el karma, que mientras esperaba el ascensor y acunaba a Maxi contra su pecho, no dejaba de repetirse que aquella acción tan vil no podía quedarse impune.

Por Georgie, pero también por él, cobraría justicia por Maxi, quien a pesar de su estado le lamió la mano y lo miró con ojos tristes y compasivos que daban en retribución el mismo amor que recibían.

Repitiendo la amenaza de Henning para sí, Gustav decidió que en efecto, esto no se iba a quedar así…

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Georgie II.

**4.- Georgie II.**

 

La siguiente visita que Georgie recibió esa mañana fue la de María, quien la noche anterior se había marchado de urgencias con el corazón acongojado y cierta reticencia a separarse de su lado, pero que desde su rol de empleadora no tenía derecho a permanecer a su lado. Georgie no habría asumido que María le guardaría la clase de cariño que estaba demostrando en esos momentos al sentarse al lado de su cama y preguntarle cómo se encontraba igual que lo haría una madre a una hija, pero la apreciaba, al igual que su buena voluntad para esponjarle la almohada y ponerle una manta extra sobre las piernas.

—Se repondrá, señora Listing —le dijo con cautela y temor de sobrepasarse en confianza de empleadora-empleada—. Yo también perdí un bebé hace años, y su ausencia todavía me duele, pero un poquito menos cada vez.

—¿De cuántos meses estabas? —Preguntó Georgie, que por las condiciones en las que se había desarrollado hasta entonces nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera pasado por esa experiencia ni tenía ningún tipo de referentes que le ayudaran a comprender el proceso natural por el cual debería de pasar antes de superar la pérdida.

—Casi seis, señora —respondió la empleada y se apresuró a aclarar—, pero da lo mismo el mes de embarazo. Lo que una siente aquí… —Se llevó la mano al pecho y aspiró—. Esto es lo único que cuenta.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Georgie asintió.

De eso entendía bien ella, que a pesar de las circunstancias en que se habían dado los hechos, no podía evitar afligirse y estar de duelo por lo que ya nunca sería. De la incógnita acerca de quién sería el padre, de lo enrevesado de su concepción, y ni hablar de las consecuencias posteriores a las que habría de haber tenido que enfrentarse cuando tuviera que ser clara al respecto, además de una alta probabilidad de tener que enfrentarse a familia y amigos, por no mencionar al ojo escrutador del público que invariablemente daría su opinión si decidía seguir adelante con un bebé sin padre… Todo ello perdía significado cuando se tocaba el vientre plano e imaginaba la minúscula vida que ahí había crecido bajo desconocimiento suyo y que ya no se encontraba más protegida en su interior.

La abrumadora realización de los grandes cambios que se habrían instaurado en su vida a partir de ese embarazo indeseado todavía no terminaban de asentarse en Georgie, y la bajista apenas estaba saliendo del estupor nebuloso que por la mayor parte de la madrugada la había tenido despierta y con la vista clavada en el techo, ponderando qué clase de destino cruel era el que velaba por ella.

Ahí donde ella no se visualizaba encargada del bienestar de otra pequeña personita que dependería de ella para todo, tampoco podía imaginarse qué le depararía el futuro a sabiendas de que de ahí en adelante contaría fechas y marcaría un cumpleaños aproximado para quien nunca llegó a acompañarla.

Georgie ni loca habría buscado un embarazo durante esa etapa de su vida, pero ahora que había ocurrido no se imaginaba poniéndole fin, y aquí fuera no sólo agravaba su malestar, sino que la había colocado en una bifurcación de varios caminos, entre los cuales el único honesto y sensible era terminar con Henning de una vez por todas, disculparse por el daño que le había causado, y tratar de continuar adelante. De Gustav ni hablar, porque Georgie todavía se debatía entre contarle la verdad o inventarse cualquier mentira piadosa para justificar su ausencia de aquel martes.

Ya que ella detestaría la mentira, la balanza interna de Georgie se inclinaba más hacia la primera opción, pero la simple perspectiva de llevar a cabo dicha acción la hundía más en el agujero en el que se encontraba, y el dolor generalizado que todavía experimentaba a pesar de los analgésicos se intensificaba.

La visita de María terminó apenas la hora de visita llegó a su fin, y mientras su médico la examinaba y marcaba en su historial sus progresos, fue que Georgie reunió valor para preguntar:

—¿Cuándo podre marcharme?

—Mañana. Podría recomendar una estancia más larga, pero estoy seguro de que preferirá dormir en su cama lo antes posible, ¿eh?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Georgie ocultó su triste realidad, en donde seguro Henning ya había dispuesto de su ropa y demás enseres personales en cajas y las habría apilado en el vestíbulo para que ella pasara a recogerlas. De no ser porque el suyo era un piso de lujo en un edificio de clase alta en el que contaba mucho el qué dirán y la opinión de los vecinos, Georgie podría jurar que sus pertenencias ya habrían acabado en la calle al lado de los contenedores de basura.

Claro que como se temía Henning había despedido a María por, y la empleada lo había citado textualmente: “Inmiscuirse donde no se le llamaba y actuar sin respeto por su empleador”, y al no ser él del tipo que hiciera labores manuales por su cuenta, Georgie dudaba que su novio hubiera empacado siquiera un zapato.

«Exnovio», se recordó Georgie con un poco de remordimiento por su conducta, pero en su mayor parte, con gran alivio. «Soy libre», razonó, pero el precio había acabado por ser demasiado elevado, y las consecuencias incalculables…

—En general se puede decir que está en perfecta salud, salvo por lo evidente —prosiguió explicando su doctor los pormenores de su estado—. De vuelta en casa tendrá que tomárselo con calma según lo que su cuerpo le indique. Para unas mujeres puede reducirse a un par de semanas, y en cambio para otras requerir de uno o dos meses. Lo importante es que esté alerta a cualquier sangrado anormal, y que evite mantener relaciones sexuales al menos por lo que resta de mayo. Su mismo cuerpo le dará señales de cuándo es el momento adecuado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Yo… —Georgie entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo—. Después de esto… ¿Podré tener hijos en el futuro?

—Por supuesto. No hay ninguna otra anormalidad que indique lo contrario. Aunque no lo parezca, la pérdida de un feto antes de los tres meses no es motivo de alarma. Un 50% de los embarazos se pierden incluso a los días de lo fecundación y sin que la madre llegue a enterarse. Para mal, su caso fue un poco más complicado que el promedio, pero a la larga estará bien.

—A la larga… —Musitó Georgie apenas moviendo los labios.

—Uhm, con respecto a lo de sus otras heridas…

Suspirando, Georgie se resignó a no poder eludir lo evidente. Después de que Henning se marchara había sido una de las enfermeras quien le vendara la muñeca apenas comprobar que la hinchazón era más bien por la rudeza del trato que por una fractura o lesión similar, y en cuanto a la sangre que manara de su nariz bastó con limpiarse a conciencia usando agua esterilizada y un hisopo para quedar como nueva. Del moretón que ahora le marcaba la mejilla y la sien izquierda poco se había podido hacer, y al menos por unos días tendría Georgie que resignarse a traer consigo la huella de la mano de Henning en el costado, pero ya poco le importaba.

—… sentimos en verdad no haber podido intervenir a tiempo —prosiguió el doctor—. Esta institución se precia de poder mantener un entorno adecuado para sus pacientes, y que un evento como éste pudiera ocurrir sin que nosotros pudiéramos ponerle fin…

—No se preocupe —le interrumpió Georgie—. Era inevitable.

—Pero-… —Listo para replicar, el doctor se detuvo ante la mirada firme de Georgie en no escarbar donde no debía—. Muy bien. Y a cambio de nuestra más sincera disculpa, también dispondremos que ese caballero no tenga acceso a su habitación.

—No debe de preocuparse —dijo Georgie, que tras una corta pausa pudo curvar las esquinas de la boca en un intento de sonrisa—. Él no volverá.

—Aunque no sea de mi incumbencia, me alegro de que así sea. De cualquier modo, nuestro servicio de terapia y psicólogo está disponible para usted —ofreció con la mejor de las discreciones, pero Georgie declinó la oferta tras unos segundos.

—Estaré bien por mi cuenta, pero gracias por su interés.

El resto de su examen médico duró apenas unos minutos más, y apenas encontrarse a solas, Georgie volvió a fijar la vista en el techo y a contemplar cuáles eran sus opciones disponibles.

Por descontado estaba el recoger sus pertenencias del departamento que hasta entonces había compartido con Henning y… Volver a su piso en Magdeburg. Como nunca antes apreció el haber continuado renovando el contrato mes tras mes bajo el pretexto de que quizá lo necesitaría, y no se había equivocado en aquella afirmación, por muy retorcidas que fueran las circunstancias para que se cumpliera.

Lo siguiente sería hablar con Gustav y… ¿Ponerle fin a su aventura? ¿Darle el típico ultimátum de “elige, ella o yo”? ¿Continuar como si nada? De entre otras alternativas que su cerebro conjugó para ella, la única que le pareció adecuada a Georgie fue seguir una política de honestidad y ponerle punto final a lo que estuviera de por medio. De Bianca ni hablar, que eso ya dependería de Gustav, y Georgie no quería ejercer presión en el baterista. Si él quería estar con ella, lo estaría por su propia obra, no porque ella se lo sentenciara.

Por desgracia, Georgie estaba bajo la impresión de que lo suyo ya estaba demasiado viejo, roto, parchado y vuelto a pegar, y que un tercer intento oficial (que no llevaba cuentas de todos aquellos a escondidas) sólo les acarrearía más sufrimiento. Después de todo, si ya en el pasado no lo habían conseguido a pesar de amarse con locura, ¿qué podían esperar ahora que la incertidumbre los recubría en una gruesa capa bajo la cual apenas podían respirar?

Jugueteando con un trozo de cutícula de uno de sus pulgares, Georgie concluyó que, si bien la decisión tenía que originarse de los dos, de nueva cuenta estaba ella dictando rumbo y obligando a Gustav (aunque éste no lo supiera) a seguirla. Porque si quería volver a sentirse tranquila, lo único que le traería paz en el alma sería si Gustav por su propia iniciativa era quien determinaba qué iba a pasar con ellos dos a partir de ese punto.

«Tiene que decidir por él y para él mismo, y después por los dos», pensó Georgie con un vacío en el pecho donde debería estar su corazón y en donde ahora sólo tenía una fosa sin fondo.

Con Gustav en mente y tratando de confiar que por una vez su indecisión no les precipitaría cuesta abajo a un despeñadero, Georgie se juró soltar las riendas de su destino, y por una vez entregárselas a Gustav, a quien ella había guiado a su lado por temor a perderlo y a quien ahora permitía actuar por su cuenta a la espera de que coincidiera con ella en lo que a ambos les pertenecía.

Y por una vez, el universo se puso de su parte.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Gustav & Georgie I.

**5.- Gustav & Georgie I.**

 

Con Maxi envuelto en una toalla y sobre el asiento del copiloto, Georgie hospitalizada por culpa de un aborto, y Bianca llamando sin cesar a su móvil, Gustav consideró por un segundo el apoyar la frente contra el volante y desplomarse. El peso del mundo sobre sus hombros le pesó como nunca antes en la vida, y ni el estrés del primer concierto durante una gira se le equiparó. Con el rostro contraído en un rictus, las manos le temblaron mientras buscaba las llaves de su automóvil en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y al final daba con ellas en la bolsa que había buscado primero.

De entre todo aquello por lo que estaba pasando, era Georgie quien más le preocupaba. Al diablo con Bianca, con quien ya lidiaría después cuando tuviera tiempo, fuerza y ánimo; al cuerno con Henning, al que había dejado semiinconsciente en su piso y de quien no dudaba una demanda en su contra por agresión física y allanamiento de morada tal como había amenazado; a la mierda con todo, tan simple y llano como eso, que conforme fue mandando al demonio sus preocupaciones una tras otra, al final se quedó con aquellas dos que eran urgentes e inalterables: Georgie, y por ende, Maxi.

El mismo Maxi que lo sacó de su letargo con un lloriqueó, y que puso a Gustav en marcha para buscar un veterinario que lo atendiera en la brevedad posible.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad fue que se forzó Gustav a velar primero por Maxi y después de Georgie, convenciéndose en el proceso de que la bajista estaba en buenas manos en el hospital donde se encontraba internada y podía esperar un poco, pero Maxi no, que dependía de él y requería atención médica inmediata.

Sin heridas aparentes y ante la falta de sangre, Gustav había supuesto que el daño era interno, y al tratarse de un perro tan pequeño (por mucho que la personalidad de Maxi se equiparara en tamaño a la equivalente por un gran danés o un san Bernardo), temía sobre todo por lo delicado de su diagnóstico. Patente había quedado para él que Henning había tenido que ver con el estado actual de Maxi, y lo primero que imaginó fue un puntapié que lanzara volando al pequeño perro por los aires.

Apretando el volante entre sus dedos, Gustav requirió de un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarse, y con una frialdad casi robótica que contrastaba con el fuego que le bullía en el estómago, buscar vía teléfono alguna clínica animal cercana. De tres consultorios que estaban a un radio de dos kilómetros, Gustav se decantó por aquel cuyo anuncio declaraba “Emergencias las 24 horas”, y copiando la dirección a su GPS emprendió la marcha.

—Ya casi, campeón —le acarició a Maxi la cabecita peluda una última vez, y en respuesta, el perro le dedicó una mirada triste imposible de ignorar—. Pronto estarás bien, de eso me encargo yo a como dé lugar…

Y por lo que le era más sagrado en el mundo, así sería.

 

La veterinaria a la que Gustav acudió resultó ser un sitio atendido por una profesional con verdadero amor por su profesión, quien apenas ver entrar a Gustav por la puerta le guió a la sala de revisión para esclarecer el estado de Maxi. El diagnóstico no fue otro que “una posible fisura en dos o tres costillas”, que se corroboró cuando Maxi pasó por rayos x y la médica comprobó que un fuerte golpe había dejado al pobre perro sufriendo para respirar.

—Debo preguntar cómo ha ocurrido este accidente —cuestionó la veterinaria mientras rellenaba la ficha de Maxi y tras anunciarle a Gustav que tendría que pasar el resto del día en observación antes de podérselo llevar a casa con un vendaje que le limitara los movimientos. Al tratarse de fisuras más que fracturas con fragmentación, el caso de Maxi le permitía librarse con mucho reposo y vendas en lugar de tener que pasar por el quirófano para sanar—. Porque si hay algún indicio de maltrato animal es mi deber reportarlo a las autoridades pertinentes.

—Oh no, nada de eso —se apresuró Gustav a aclarar el malentendido—. Maxi no es mío, es de mi… mejor amiga. Y su novio no es lo que se dice fan de los perros. Pero ella ahora está hospitalizada y al parecer antes riñeron, y Maxi pagó los platos rotos en este asunto.

—Por el tipo de lesión me atrevo a suponer que lo pateó y lo lanzó proyectado con fuerza hacia alguna superficie dura como una pared —dijo la veterinaria sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero Maxi estará bien. Es una suerte que ninguna de las costillas fracturara alguno de los dos pulmones, y en general su estado de salud es bueno. Debe ser una mascota muy querida por tu amiga, casi tan odiada como por su novio…

—Presiento que una vez se entere de lo que le ha hecho a Maxi pasará a ser un odiado ex —le compartió Gustav, que continuaba acariciando el lomo de Maxi y transmitiéndole con ello fortaleza para pasar la crisis—. De haber estado ella presente, este maltrato no habría llegado a ocurrir.

Intercambiando un par de frases más acerca de lo terrible que era cuando un ser humano dañaba deliberadamente a un animal que no se podía defender por sus propios medios, Gustav y la veterinaria que se presentó como la doctora Helga Sierich coincidieron en la urgencia de leyes de protección más severas para las mascotas, pues como le informó Helga a Gustav, incluso si Georgie presentaba cargos contra Henning, la posibilidad de obtener algo más que una multa era remota.

—Como humanidad todavía nos falta un amplio camino por recorrer —cerró ella sus argumentos con una media sonrisa de resignación, y Gustav asintió.

A la par, consciente de que la química entre los dos era buena y que Helga, a pesar de no reconocerlo como el baterista de Tokio Hotel, no cesaba de flirtear un poco con él y no tardaría en invitarlo a un café, Gustav se apresuró a dejar en claro que tenía prisa por ir “a visitar a su amiga dueña de Maxi al hospital”, así que pagó la factura hasta el momento, y tras prometerle a Maxi que volvería tan pronto la doctora Sierich se lo autorizara para llevárselo a casa (la cual de momento permanecía como un concepto abstracto dadas las circunstancias actuales), partió con rumbo a la clínica donde se encontraba Georgie.

Apenas subirse al automóvil descubrió Gustav su teléfono sobre el tablero y vibrando sin cesar con una llamada de Bianca, la vigésima tercera en lo que iba del día, o mejor dicho de la tarde, que según comprobó al revisar su reloj ya eran casi las 2:30 aunque con todo lo ocurrido le diera más bien la impresión no sólo de que fuera más tarde en el día, sino también en la semana.

Tal como se temía, Bianca estaba preocupada y molesta, pero peor fue su enfado cuando Gustav le reveló que estaba en Hamburg, y que su intempestivo viaje había tenido como desencadenante la hospitalización de Georgie.

Al instante cambió Bianca su estado de ánimo a la preocupación, aunque Gustav adivinó trazas de irritación imposibles de disimular.

—Jo, ¿pero qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Cuál es su pronóstico?

—Uhmmm… —Gustav chasqueó la lengua—. Todavía no la he visto. Antes tuve que resolver otros asuntos… —Y al decirlo se examinó los nudillos enrojecidos por golpear a Henning, y una que otra laceración que al contacto de piel contra hueso se había desgastado—. Y no puedo decirte todavía qué pasó con Georgie porque yo mismo no lo sé.

Una mentira a medias, que Gustav sabía del aborto, pero no los pormenores que lo envolvían.

—¿Pero has hablado con ella siquiera?

—No.

—Oh, Gustav… Entiendo que Georgie sea tu mejor amiga, pero irte de esta manera no fue lo correcto. En estos momentos lo que ella necesita es descansar y reposo, y tú interfiriendo con eso sólo empeorarás su salud. No debiste de haberte marchado así.

Apretando los dientes, Gustav replicó: —Georgie me necesita.

—Georgie ya tiene a Henning, por algo es su novio. En serio, Gus, a veces eres demasiado denso…

—Bianca, por favor… —Arrepentido de haber contestado su llamada, Gustav se apresuró a ponerle fin—. Bah, lo que sea. Lo más probable es que pase la noche aquí, que rente una habitación de hotel o algo así… Ya mañana te confirmaré si estoy de regreso o no.

—Pero… ¿Y la final?

—¿Uh? —La pregunta de Bianca tardó en procesarse dentro de su cerebro, y al cabo de unos segundos, Gustav dio su más sincera respuesta—. A la mierda con la final, ¡Georgie está hospitalizada, por Diox santo! ¡La puta final de un programa de pacotilla no me podría importar menos!

—Y por todo lo que _no_ me has revelado —gruñó Bianca rozando los límites superiores del malhumor—, igual y podría tratarse de una tontería que _tú_ juzgaste como conveniente para salir de la ciudad y recorrer casi 300 kilómetros, ¿eh?

—Bianca… —Con voz chirriante, Gustav se forzó a cerrar los ojos y a respirar profundo—. Ni tú ni yo estamos en una buena posición para ponernos a discutir. Cuando vuelva a Magdeburg-…

—Sí claro —ironizó ésta—, cuando Gustav Schäfer así lo decida… Entonces será un momento excelente, ya lo entiendo.

—Cuando vuelva a Magdeburg… —Repitió el baterista con ira contenida—. Entonces hablaremos, ¿vale? Porque ahora mismo-…

—Haz lo que quieras, Gus, que conmigo o sin mí igual lo haces —le interrumpió Bianca de vuelta, y remató su frase con un gesto dramático que consistió en finalizar la llamada y dejar a Gustav con la palabra en la boca.

Pese a que esa actitud lo habría puesto frenético en otro momento, dadas las peculiaridades en las que se encontraba inmerso hasta el cuello, a Gustav no le pudo importar menos.

Con un único objetivo en mente («GeorgieGeorgieGeorgie», repetido como mantra a un volumen ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza), Gustav pisó a fondo en el acelerador y se encaminó sin más demora al hospital en el que la bajista se encontraba.

A como diera lugar se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie más se interpusiera entre ellos dos.

 

En recepción se enteró Gustav de que a partir de cierto ‘incidente’ sin especificar “todas las visitas de Frau Listing estaban suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso”, dicho por una enfermera corpulenta y más grande que él que se imponía sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero como no había viajado tan lejos y enfrentado tantos obstáculos en vano, Gustav insistió en su derecho de verla.

—Es mi mejor amiga.

—Lo siento, sólo familia.

—Pero… —Asqueado de sí mismo por tener que recurrir a su fama para salirse con la suya, Gustav se acercó a la ventanilla que los separaba y se señaló el rostro con el dedo índice—. ¿Es que no sabe quién soy? ¿No me reconoce?

Con sus ojeras, nudillos destrozados, y sombra de barba y bigote, por no hablar del estado de su cabello y ropa desaliñados, Gustav no era el epítome de rockstar que se habría de esperar, pero confiaba él que al menos su teléfono le permitiría demostrarle que él y Georgie estaban juntos en una banda y eso tenía que valer por algo, por mínimo que fuera.

—Señor, le pido amablemente que desista en visitar a su amiga. Ya podrá volver después, cuando ella lo autorice.

—Lo veo imposible considerando que no tiene su bolso consigo, y mucho menos su móvil. Oiga… —Leyó su nombre bordado en su uniforme—. Enfermera Rademacher, mire, soy amigo íntimo de la familia, así que si necesita que la madre o padre de Georgie me dé la autorización para pasar a verla así será.

—Lo siento, pero su información de contacto no tiene a ningún pariente cercano como titular en caso de inconsciencia o coma, así que-…

Un chispazo saltó en el cráneo de Gustav, que de pronto recordó una charla que había mantenido con Georgie años atrás cuando estaban rellenando los datos del seguro. Por aquel entonces Georgie estaba en términos fríos con Melissa, y al vivir Robert en otro país no convenía tenerlo como persona a quien se le informara en caso de una emergencia, así que Georgie había escrito el nombre de Gustav sin consultarlo con nadie más, y éste sólo se había enterado porque meses después había encontrado por casualidad la tarjeta en la cartera de Georgie y ésta le había confirmado que él era su apoderado si acaso ella no podía valerse por su cuenta.

Cruzando los dedos para que la información no hubiera sufrido cambio alguno en los últimos dos años, Gustav sacó de su cartera una credencial con foto y nombre y le deslizó por la ranura de la ventanilla.

—Díganme si soy yo el titular, por favor.

Bastó un vistazo para que la enfermera abriera grandes los ojos, y pasmada, asintiera.

—Un momento… Pase a esperar en un asiento, dentro de poco lo atenderé de vuelta.

Haciendo crujir sus nudillos fue que Gustav aguardó durante casi veinte minutos hasta que la enfermera cumplió su trabajo y un médico mayor y con abundantes canas salió a recibirlo a la sala de espera.

—Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Kantor. Me ha informado la enfermera Rademacher que usted es Gustav Schäfer, ¿correcto?

—Así es —respondió Gustav, impaciente, puesto que ya no podía con la adrenalina que le corría sin parar por el cuerpo. Al borde de sus fuerzas, magullado, y también hambriento, lo único que le apetecía a era pasar y ver a Georgie.

La conversación que mantuvo después con el doctor Kantor versó del estado de Georgie, así como de lo ocurrido horas atrás con Henning, y Gustav acabó por clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano conforme el médico describía las nuevas heridas que ahora portaba la bajista. En general, habló sin bagajes en cuanto a lo inevitable de su aborto espontáneo, pero mantuvo tintes optimistas en cuanto a recuperación física tanto como mental y psicológica.

—Va a necesitar apoyo, y alguien que vele por ella al menos durante una o dos semanas, y después tomárselo con calma durante el próximo par de meses, pero a la larga estará bien.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Aunque de antemano sabía que el horario de visitas ya había terminado, Gustav estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecer una generosa donación a la urna para niños con cáncer que tenían en la entrada para que le dieran acceso a la habitación de Georgie, pero no fue necesario, ya que tras sopesar las características especiales de aquel evento, el doctor Kantor en persona fue quien guió a Gustav a las habitaciones privadas del segundo piso y le indicó la puerta tras la cual se encontraba la bajista.

—Toma el tiempo que necesiten —dijo, y se retiró.

Gustav permaneció quieto durante un par de segundos hasta que las puertas del ascensor en el que entró el doctor Kantor se cerraron, y después hesitó en cómo proceder.

A escasos metros de distancia, separados por una simple puerta de madera, se encontraba Georgie, y por una vez Gustav no estaba tan seguro de querer encontrarse con ella.

Aquel había sido un martes de porquería cargado de desgracias y momentos horripilantes, y la pesadilla no daba la impresión de llegar a su fin. Con Georgie en cama y conectada al suero, Gustav dudaba de sus capacidades para mantenerse ecuánime, y todavía era peor la perspectiva de presenciar _su_ llanto, _su_ dolor, _su_ pérdida… Quizá, la pérdida de ambos.

«Valor, Schäfer; mucho valor», se presionó, e inhalando a profundidad, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Diferente a como lo había supuesto, la habitación no era oficinesca ni deprimente, tampoco en exceso estéril y decorada en blancos, grises y metal, sino un cuarto neutral con un cuadro de Klee en una pared, una cómoda de madera, y una ventana grande con cortinas por la que se colaba el atardecer.

Georgie por el contrario lucía peor de lo que Gustav había supuesto, y de nueva cuenta la rabia que habitaba en él comenzó a bullir.

—¿Gusti? —Balbuceó ella, que con una almohada en la espalda yacía semisentada con una mesa movible puesta sobre su regazo que encima tenía una bandeja y su comida intacta.

Un tanto cortado por presentarse sin expresa invitación, Gustav dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Me preocupé… No supe de ti… Así que vine… —Contó él en unas cuantas palabras la larga odisea que había recorrido para llegar a su lado, y como única respuesta, Georgie parpadeó.

Una, dos, tres veces, y con cada ocasión sus ojos se fueron empañando más y más de lágrimas, que para desconocimiento de Gustav, ella no había derramado ni una vez a lo largo de aquel trance.

No fue necesario decir nada más. Bastaba ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Georgie para entender que ese diálogo podía y debía esperar hasta próximo aviso.

Retirándole la mesa con la comida, Gustav tomó nota de lo poco que había comido Georgie y en el papel crucial que jugaría la alimentación para su pronta mejoría, pero de momento renunció a machacarla con algo que ambos sabían. En su lugar, decidió que lo que Georgie necesitaba con mayor urgencia que una pechuga de pollo, puré de papas sin sal, ensalada, una ración de pan y un pequeño flan, era a él.

Simple y llanamente a él, sin restricciones, sin contemplaciones, sin promesas de ningún tipo ni reiteraciones de cualquier clase. A él, del mismo modo en que Gustav la necesitaba a ella.

Aceptando el espacio libre que quedaba entre ella y el borde de la cama, Gustav se recostó su lado y la abrazó rodeándola por la cintura, aceptando sin más el que Georgie prefiriera darle la espalda, y pese a ello, que entrelazara con él sus dedos para establecer contacto.

Sin palabras de por medio, volvieron a conectar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- Gustav & Georgie II.

**6.- Gustav & Georgie II.**

 

El final de aquella tarde de martes se dio con Georgie y Gustav abrazados y contemplando un atardecer espectacular a través de la ventana de cortinas abiertas, pero apenas desapareció el sol del horizonte fue que se separaron y enfrentaron la realidad.

Gustav no se fue por las ramas.

—El bebé… ¿Era de Henning o… mío?

Georgie se limpió bajo los ojos. —No lo sé… Siempre me cuidé con ambos, nunca se rompió un condón, jamás sufrí de los síntomas clásicos…

—Ok, vale.

Sin ahondar más en el tema porque justo entonces entró la enfermera encargada de Georgie para revisarla y anotar en su expediente su estado, Gustav pasó a ocupar la única silla en la habitación y se hizo a un lado para no estorbar.

Georgie por su parte no perdió oportunidad en preguntar si podría marcharse a la mañana siguiente, y la enfermera le confirmó que de seguir así sería lo más probable, pero que el único que se le confirmaría sería su doctor una vez que la valorara de vuelta.

Al retirarse la enfermera, Georgie se lamentó por el aspecto práctico de aquello. —No tengo ropa limpia conmigo… Ni siquiera sé dónde están mis zapatos, ni mi bolso… Soy un jodido desastre.

—Te compraré lo que te haga falta —dijo Gustav, que había movido la silla de vuelta a la orilla de la cama y la miraba con ternura—. Y no tendrás que volver al departamento de Henning. Rentaremos una habitación de hotel y-…

—Pero… ¿Bianca? —Preguntó Georgie de lo único que el baterista no quería hablar, a juzgar por el tic nervioso que lo contrajo las cejas.

—¿Qué con Bianca?

—Tú sabes bien _qué_ con Bianca, Gusti.

—Uhm… Pues no está nada contenta. En la mañana algo así como que discutimos, y después no se tomó a bien que me hubiera marchado de la ciudad sin avisar, pero su ira al menos se aplacó una vez que le conté que estabas hospitalizada. No me atrevía decirle nada más, ni de ti, de Henning o de nosotros…

Georgie esquivó el ‘nosotros’ con otro tipo de noticia. —Henning y yo terminamos. O mejor dicho, él terminó conmigo después de que le dije que el bebé podía no ser suyo.

—¿Sospechó de Tom hasta el final?

—No. Se enteró de que tú podías ser el otro candidato y eso contribuyó a que… —Vagamente se señaló Georgie el costado inflamado y el moretón que se había ido formando durante las últimas horas, y lo hizo de tal modo que el vendaje de su muñeca quedara patente para cuantificar sus lesiones en totalidad—. En fin, no se lo puedo recriminar. Me comporté como una perra sin corazón. O como él me llamó: Zorra desalmada.

—Georgie… —Buscando su mano, Gustav fue cuidadoso de no apretar en exceso, pero Georgie sólo fue consciente de la tibieza de su piel en contraste al tacto frío de sus dedos.

—Siento como si el karma se hubiera desquitado de golpe con nosotros por lo que hicimos —balbuceó Georgie con la voz a punto de quebrársele—. Como si dijera: “Esto es por Bianca y por Henning, así que aprende bien tu lección”, y… No era lo que esperaba.

—Por supuesto que no —coincidió Gustav con ella—. Lo peor habría sido que nos descubrieran, tener que enfrentarlos…

—Y ahora en cambio eso me resulta tan estúpido… Tan aburrido… Incluso preferido… —Sorbiéndose la nariz, Georgie se tomó unos segundos antes de proseguir—. Te juro, Gustav, que hace cuarenta y ocho horas, si me hubieras preguntado si quería tener un bebé, habría respondido que no. Un rotundo no porque no estoy preparada, porque mi vida actual no me haría buena madre, porque estaba hecha un lío entre dos relaciones… Pero si me lo preguntas ahora, joder… Respondería que sí sin dudarlo.

Gustav asintió una vez, reconociendo ese sentimiento como propio, y agregando a su vez:

—Yo igual.

—Pero-…

—Si lo tengo que decir ahora, seré honesto: Sería mi bebé sin importar qué.

—No digas tonterías —gruñó Georgie, que amagó el soltar su mano de la de Gustav, pero éste se la retuvo, no con la fuerza bruta que había utilizado antes Henning, sino con una delicada firmeza que servía de recordatorio, porque dulce y fuerte eran los mejores adjetivos que lo caracterizaban.

—Si tantos años juntos no te han convencido de lo mucho que te amo… Mierda, Georgie. ¿Qué más puedo hacer para demostrarte que voy en serio contigo? —Dolido, Gustav buscó expresarse lo más claro posible—. Padre es aquel que se queda y cumple su función, no el que aporta la mitad de su material genético. Gordon lo ha demostrado de maravilla con Bill y Tom, ¿no crees? Y en mi caso, habría sido mi bebé también si me lo permitieras, y no me habría importado nada más.

Despacio, Georgie soltó el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, y en el proceso su labio inferior tembló de manera visible. Bajó la mirada, y en el proceso le rodaron dos gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas, resabios de lo que no se había atrevido a llorar antes, y que ahora con Gustav al lado no podía ni quería detener.

Sin intervenir de ninguna manera, Gustav la dejó llorar a sus anchas, proveyendo pañuelos desechables cuando se requería, y prestando su afecto incondicional para cuando los sollozos fueron tan fuertes que Georgie se derrumbó sobre el pecho del baterista y le bañó la camiseta de lágrimas.

Georgie lloró por espacio de una hora sin detenerse, y tan abrupto como había iniciado su ataque, fue que terminó. Aspirando una bocanada grande de aire, Georgie levantó el rostro del pecho de Gustav y esbozó la más tenue de las sonrisas.

—Lo siento, eso fue…

—¿Liberador?

—Y catártico. No había llorado así desde que murió mi abuela murió cuando yo tenía siete años. Oh, y tu camiseta ha quedado hecha un desastre.

—Bah, qué más da. Lo importante es, ¿cómo estás?

—Avergonzada por, uh, esto —murmuró Georgie con las pestañas todavía húmedas y picazón en los ojos—, pero también más ligera… Casi con hambre.

—Y menos mal que la enfermera no se llevó tu bandeja.

—Mmm…

Tras pedir en la cocina que se calentaran las porciones de Georgie, Gustav volvió con una bandeja humeante que por primera vez le olía bien a la bajista. Antes, cuando se la habían destapado frente a su regazo, Georgie no había captado ningún aroma y la mera visión de los alimentos le había resultado repulsiva. Su estómago había estado cerrado con un nudo, y la simple idea de volver a ingerir comida le producía náuseas, pero ahora en cambio…

Comiendo con verdadero gusto, aunque despacio, limpió su plato hasta que no quedó una migaja.

A aquel atracón le siguió una breve visita al sanitario en donde Gustav ayudó a Georgie al servirle de sostén, y la bajista caminó descalza de ida y vuelta con piernas débiles igual a las de un corderito recién nacido, pero con mucha más determinación de avanzar por su cuenta sin dejarse amedrentar por las adversidades.

De vuelta en su cama, Georgie preguntó: —¿Pasarás la noche aquí? No es lo usual, pero…

—Si tú quieres…

—Yo quiero…

—Entonces no se diga más.

—Pero…

—Traje una maleta conmigo. Y mi cepillo de dientes. Pasar la noche en esta silla será espantoso para mi espalda, pero he dormido en lugares peores. Tú lo hiciste antes por mí cuando, ya sabes —se tocó Gustav la tenue cicatriz que quedaba a la vista en su frente, sobre la línea del nacimiento de su cabello y que era producto de un botellazo dado con saña—, así que es mi turno de pagar el favor.

—Y según lo que entiendo, ya lo hiciste antes —señaló Georgie sus nudillos, y Gustav se encogió de hombros.

—No fue nada… Y hasta creo que Henning se libró de lo que merecía en realidad por lo que le hizo a Maxi…

Sin escatimar con detalles, Gustav le narró a Georgie los hechos acaecidos desde que entró a su departamento y hasta su salida de la veterinaria. La bajista volvió a llorar, pero Gustav no perdió ánimo por ella al afirmarle que estaría bien en tanto lo cuidaran como era debido.

Sin tocar el tema que incluía al bebé que se había perdido, así como tampoco al futuro inmediato, Georgie y Gustav sí hablaron de lo vivido en los últimos dos días, y en lo intensas que esas cuarenta y ocho horas les habían resultado. Ninguno escatimó en palabras, tiempo y atención, y no fue sino hasta casi las tres de la madrugada que por fin el cansancio hizo mella en sus reservas de energía y los obligó a descansar.

Porque la enfermera Rademacher le había cogido un leve afecto a Gustav por acceder a pasar la noche en una silla fue que buscó para él en el almacén un viejo colchón inflable individual que éste infló a fuerza de pulmón y aliento y colocó al lado de la cama de Georgie. Las mantas y las sábanas también las proporcionó el hospital, y tras lavarse los dientes y la cara, así como cambiarse la ropa por otra (un shorts deportivo que Gustav no recordaba haber empacado en lugar de jeans), Gustav pasó a recostarse de espaldas en su improvisado lecho y bostezar.

A oscuras porque de antemano había apagado las luces hasta sólo dejar las de emergencia, Gustav le deseó a Georgie buenas noches, y ésta a cambio extendió su brazo por el borde de la cama y buscó su mano.

—¿Gusti?

—¿Sí?

—No te vas a marchar, ¿verdad? ¿Te veré en la mañana cuando despierte?

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Porque… —Con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, a la vez que se sentía dispuesta a hacerlo una vez más, Georgie balbuceó—: porque la he cagado en grande… Si yo estuviera en tus zapatos, me odiaría…

—Pero estoy descalzo, así que no cuenta —bromeó Gustav con su humor inoportuno y sin pizca de gracia que Georgie había llegado a amar con los años igual que a su dueño, pero en esa ocasión no pudo ni sonreír—. Hey… No podría odiarte ni aunque así me lo propusiera. Eres Georgie, _mi_ Georgie, y mi deber es amarte sin importar las circunstancias a las que nos enfrentemos.

—¿Soy mala persona por desear que el bebé siguiera dentro de mí a pesar de no saber quién era el padre? —Preguntó Georgie en un suspiro, y Gustav guió su mano hasta sus labios y le besó las falanges.

—No. Y perderlo estuvo más allá de tu poder. No debes culparte por ello.

—Ya, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… Y lo habría tenido, ¿sabes? Sola o acompañada, me habría dado lo mismo…

—Lo sé.

Compartiendo un silencio en el que las palabras habrían resultado superfluas para una charla tan seria como aquella, callaron, y después no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Y una hora después, cuando la enfermera del turno nocturno pasó a revisar cómo estaban en una de sus rondas y los encontró todavía tomados de la mano, soñaban el uno con el otro.

 

Georgie consiguió su alta al mediodía del día siguiente, y para entonces Gustav ya había salido a comprarle ropa y zapatos nuevos, así como una muy necesitada taza de café (en el hospital habían sido estrictos con su consumo de cafeína, pero la bajista ya estaba harta y bebió un gran sorbo) que no tardó en quedar vacía. El resto fue firmar formularios del seguro, pasar por un último chequeo, y despedirse del equipo médico que había sido tan amable con ella.

Tomada del brazo de Gustav que la trataba como a una fina muñeca de porcelana, Georgie subió a su automóvil y desde el asiento de atrás escuchó el inconfundible ladrido de Maxi, que en una jaula de viaje, le miraba con sus tiernos ojos oscuros con atención.

—¡Maxi! —Exclamó nada más verlo, y Gustav procedió a contarle lo bien que había respondido su mascota al tratamiento, puesto que ya había ingerido sus primeros alimentos después del golpe y también había dado sus primeros pasos. Tardaría todavía un par de semanas en que se le retiraran los vendajes y tenían prohibido alzarlo del suelo de manera brusca o con una sola mano, pero por el resto Maxi estaba bien.

Georgie volvió a llorar cuando al meter un dedo por las rejas de la jaula su mascota se lo lamió, y con su otra mano atrajo a Gustav y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por salvarlo —le dijo sobrecogida por la gratitud.

—Fue un placer.

Conduciendo hasta su hotel luego de una breve parada en un restaurante de comida china que inspiraba poca confianza debido a sus vidrios grasosos y al letrero de la entrada que tenía fundidas algunas de las bombillas pero que Georgie insistió en que tenía un menú riquísimo, Gustav y Georgie pasaron a registrarse en sus habitaciones, cada uno entrando por la puerta de su cuarto pero reencontrándose a los pocos segundos frente a al cancel corredizo que las unía.

En el mismo silencio que los había acompañado desde la madrugada, comieron, durmieron una siesta sobre la cama de Georgie y con Maxi en medio de los dos, y al despertar vieron la gran final de DSDS mientras ignoraban el teléfono de Gustav vibrar sobre la mesita de noche con el nombre de Bianca brillar en la pantalla.

Sin proponérselo, y aunque después le asombraría el nivel de entendimiento que habían alcanzado para establecer un diálogo sin recurrir al lenguaje hablado, durante el resto de aquel día no volvieron a pronunciar palabra alguna, y a la hora de retirarse a dormir bastó una simple mirada para que ambos se metieran bajo las mantas y se dispusieran a ello.

Unidos tan sólo por los meñiques, terminaron por dormirse antes de las once, y de nueva cuenta invadieron sin proponérselo el sueño del otro.

 

El jueves volvió Georgie al departamento que había compartido con Henning, y lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá una borrachera que parecía tener días de duración. Comandando a Gustav prepararle un café fuerte para cuando despertara, Georgie procedió a la infame tarea de empacar sus pertenencias, tirar aquellas que no quería llevar consigo, y hacer el reparto equitativo en todo aquello que había sido de ambos y que ahora se convertiría en ‘tuyo’ y ‘mío’.

De separar y seleccionar se encargó Georgie, mientras que Gustav se ocupó de levantar cajas y apilarlas en el recinto de entrada.

A una hora de su llegada, Henning abrió perezoso los ojos, y los observó moverse por espacio de un minuto completo antes de hacérselos saber.

—¿Qué coño hacen ustedes dos en mi piso?

Georgie le hizo una seña a Gustav y éste se retiró de la habitación, volviendo al dormitorio a pesar de las protestas y palabrotas que Henning escupió en su dirección.

—¿Podemos al menos hablar como dos adultos civilizados? —Pidió Georgie, atrayendo su atención a ella, y a cambio Henning se limpió las comisuras de los labios.

Su aspecto era terrible, pues además de la barba de tres días y el aroma a alcohol rancio que emanaba de él, tampoco daba impresión de haberse duchado ni cambiado de ropa.

—Si vienes para suplicar que te perdone por lo que me has hecho-… —Empezó él un discurso que tenía ensayado, pero Georgie le cortó de tajo.

—No, de hecho no es así…

Henning entrecerró los ojos. —Vaya si eres una zorra con el corazón de hielo.

Georgie se cruzó de brazos. —Vine por mis cosas, y a devolverte tu llave. Dejaré también un depósito por las facturas que falte pagar en este mes y-…

—¿Y eso es todo? —Replicó Henning, que se había sentado y se pasaba los dedos por el cabello grasoso—. ¿Te marchas sin asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos?

—Henning… —Georgie se humedeció los labios—. Lo sient-…

—No es cierto —gruñó éste—. Ni lo lamentas, ni pides perdón, ni sientes nada por mí… Nunca lo hiciste. Sólo… Cumpliste con tu papel de novia e hiciste lo que se esperaba de ti, pero en realidad nunca estuviste a mi lado.

—Siento haberte lastimado. Eso fue injusto de mi parte. Antes debí de terminar contigo… No permitir que llegara a… esto.

—¿Me amaste siquiera, Georgie? —Inquirió Henning con dolor, los dientes apretados—. ¿Sentiste algo por mí durante estos casi dos años juntos?

—Te… quise —murmuró Georgie—. Tanto como pude… Tanto como estaba en mis posibilidades…

—Joder… —Apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, Henning hundió el rostro en sus manos y con ello se cayeron sus hombros—. Y pensar que sospeché de Tom todo este tiempo… Tuve la verdad frente a mis narices y nunca me di cuenta de nada…

Bajando el mentón, Georgie se abrazó con fuerza por el centro. —Nunca quise hacerte daño…

—Qué consuelo, Georgie, en serio… Qué puto consuelo el tuyo. No quisiste hacerme daño, genial… —Gruñó Henning, cargado de sarcasmo—. Pues te tengo noticias, muñeca, porque me has arrancado el corazón y después lo has pisoteado.

—Si de algo sirve, lamento que tuvieras que enterarte así…

—Yo lamento haber pateado a Maxi, ¿sabes? Yo, uhm, estaba furioso y me desquité con él. No me agradaba, lo admito; me daban celos de ver que eras más cariñosa con él que conmigo, pero debes creerme: No fue intencional lastimarlo como lo hice.

—Te… perdono, Henning —musitó Georgie, porque veía patente el arrepentimiento en las líneas de expresión que se le marcaban a su exnovio en la frente—. Pero no puedo hablar por Maxi, porque eso que hiciste fue despreciable…

—Mira quién habla…

Sin una réplica que valiera, Georgie cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y dijo: —No me llevaré ninguno de los muebles que compramos juntos. Puedes hacer con ellos lo que te plazca. En cuanto a la vajilla, te la regalo. Lo mismo el nuevo cubrecama y-…

—¿Tienes que ser tan perra? Mierda… —Parándose, Henning avanzó dos pasos en dirección a Georgie y se plantó ante ella—. Me importa un cojón todo eso, ¡quiero verte reaccionar! ¿Tan poco sentiste por mí que te vas a marchar de aquí sin un cabello fuera de su lugar?

Alzando la vista, Georgie descubrió que los ojos de Henning estaban húmedos, y en cambio los de ella no podrían haber estado más secos que el desierto…

Quiso poderle explicar que sus reservas estaban agotadas, que su dolor iba más allá del llanto y las demostraciones físicas, pero en realidad se reducía a que Henning no era Gustav, y por nadie más que Gustav iban a obtener de ella ni una lágrima. Aquel raro privilegio le pertenecía al baterista y no habría nada ni nadie que viniera a cambiarlo, pero Georgie no podía esclarecérselo a Henning sin herirlo más en el proceso, así que en su lugar apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Siento tantas ganas de abofetearte de vuelta, sólo para ver si reaccionas… —Masculló Henning, y Georgie alzó más el mentón, desafiante.

—Si eso te da alguna satisfacción, adelante. Vuelve a golpearme. No me moveré.

—¿Y dejar que de entre los dos seas la mejor? Pf, ni hablarlo —rebatió Henning, que por el rabillo del ojo vislumbraba la sombra de Gustav desde la habitación contigua y espiando como un fiel guardián—. Me das asco y no quiero volver a tocarte en lo que me resta de vida, así que toma tus cosas y vete. Llévate todo y no vuelvas más, que ya me encargaré de quemar cualquier cosa que dejes atrás. ¡Largo! ¡Largo de mi casa, te digo! ¡Maldita zorra!

Dándole la espalda, Georgie enfiló con dirección al dormitorio, refugiándose en los brazos de Gustav mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba bajo los retumbos de los insultos que Henning profería en su contra llamándola toda clase de epítetos ofensivos. No que por ello Georgie sintiera que fueran injustificados, porque a su vez sabía de antemano las consecuencias de sus actos, y el haber salido por la mayor parte indemne sin nada más que un aborto y un rompimiento que ni siquiera entraba en la categoría de caótico, y sin embargo…

—Démonos prisa —le dijo a Gustav, y juntos terminaron de acarrear la última de las cajas repletas con sus pertenencias.

De Henning ni sus luces cuando salieron del departamento, y Georgie se tomó unos segundos parada en la entrada para admirar su entorno y procesar que ya nunca jamás lo volvería a contemplar. La nostalgia de los buenos tiempos la invadió, pero la estampa no tardó en desdibujarse hasta quedar convertido en un recuadro en sepia por el cual no atesoraba ningún sentimiento en particular.

—Adiós —dijo moviendo los labios pero sin voz alguna, y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí le puso un punto final a aquella etapa de su vida.

La era de Henning finalizó, y una que ella después catalogaría como el limbo comenzó.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
